The Ouran Host Club comes to Forks!
by KATtheVampireBunny
Summary: what would happen if the Ouran Host Club came to Forks and joined in at Edward and Bellas school? Tamaki asks Edward to join and Haruhi becomes best friends with Bella. And how will Forks react to TWINCEST!
1. Chapter 1

Me and my friends are big fans of Ouran and Twilight, so I decided to write this! Yey! And please, please, please, please, please! Rate! And I guess this is more of an introduction then a first chapter its kinda short, oh well!

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE TWILIGHT SEGA I ALSO DO NOT OWN GOOGLE)**

"Hey Bella!" Eric called from across the cafeteria.

Bella responded with a 'face palm' gesture. Recently Bella had taken up to be a student council member for her high school and her job in student council, was to introduce new students to Forks High. Eric often reported new 'assignments' to her.

"We have some new transfer students coming in tomorrow! There from Japan too! How cool is that!" Eric said excitedly.

"Japan? Then can they speak English?" Edward- _yes as in Cullen- _asked

"Yep, apparently these guys are filthy rich! So they-"

"Eric, can you be any louder?" Jessica asked the manic Eric

And continuing Eric said "They each hired private tutors to teach them."

Now Bella was starting to wonder if these transfer students were acutely vampires. They have lots of money - just like the Cullens- and why else would a bunch of rich Japan kids want to transfer to irrelevant city like Forks? The only two reasons she could think of, was to meet the Cullens or they had a need to get out of state? Maybe she was just thinking about this too much. "Do you know why their moving here?" she asked

"The principle said it was for a school project." Eric replied

"Sounds like one heck of a school" added Mike "For projects they just send them to different countries? I wouldn't mind going there!" a few people nodded in agreement.

"Hey do you guys know what a 'host club' is?" Eric asked

Edward about jumped out of his seat. He knew what a host club was. In some countries that he had gone to, schools would sometimes have one. But he stayed silent.

A few people said no and some others asked 'why?'. To this Eric replied "Because the new transfer students used to run one at their old school and they have sent a request to start one hear."

Then Edward quietly added "Try goggling it."

(k well please rate me and tell me what you think! ^-^ in the next chapter the host club comes in yah!! ! Hunny sempai would like to add something, Hunny: Tama –Chan is gonna ask Edward to join, see yah then!)


	2. Chapter 2

(chapter 2)

_Also I think I might have slaughtered Kyouas name. Iif someone can tell me if I did or not that would be great!_

"So what do you think of your new school my beloved daughter?" Tamaki asked the fed up Haruhi.

A few weeks ago, Haruhi got a letter sent home that said she and six other students (the host club) were to transfer schools immediately. This change of events was due to the foreign cultures month. So for about two weeks of that month, the high school chairman –aka Tamakis father- decided to take and transfer students to different parts of the world. The host club (Tamaki helped pick the groups) was assigned to Forks Washington high.

"Why the hell did you pick this place?" Haruhi said shivering in her coat

Reacting from Haruhis detest for this place Tamaki screamed a bit and then found the nearest corner and curled up into a ball. "Boss do you really have to do that _here" _Hikaru asked

"Yah Boss people are staring." Kaoru added

"Uhm hi?" a girl with brown hair and pale skin walked up to the Ouran group carrying a clip board. "Are you guys the new transfer students from Japan?"

And then very coolly Kyoua said "You must be Miss Swan? Correct?" before coming to this school Kyoua requested background checks on everyone, including Bella. Her blood type is O positive, she used to live with her mother and her husband out in Phoenix Arizona and she is currently dating a boy named Edward Cullen. To Kyoua she was a typically normal girl.

In an instant, Tamaki was out of his emo corner and Bellas face was in his palm. "Hello _princess. _My, your lovely. So, you will be the one to show us around?"

About fifty paces behind them Edward scoffed but due to Tamakis innocent mind he ignored him.

Thankfully, before Bella got even more traumatized Haruhi intervened and stepped between them. "Sorry about that. Let's start over, my names Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Bella readjusted her clip board and returned the gesture and shook her hand. "Uh hi" it was much easier for Bella to cope with Haruhis calmness then Tamakis comments of her beauty. This also made her wonder how a calm, honor student could get roped in with a group of rich high school students who were almost the opposite of her own personality.

"Uh." She took a glance at her clip board "it looks like two of you have Biology with me" _great _she thought. "Who's Mitskuni and Takashi?" she struggled with the names.

Hunny waved from the top of Moris shoulders. "Were right her Bella-Chan." And Mori said nothing.

"Hunny you don't have to call people chan or sempai anymore" the Hitachins said as one.

"Aw, but it sounds cuter. Don't you think so Bella-Chan?" he asked hugging his bunny

"How old are you?" she asked trying to sound considerate "This is the high school, elementary is over there." She pointed to the elementary building.

And then all as one (including Mori) the host club said "He's seventeen"

Bella decided to over look it and she showed the rest of the Ouran students ware their classes would be.

(in biology)

"Hi their I'm Hunny Sempai (although I guess I'm not your guyses Sempai )" Hunny explained to the class "and that there is Takashi" he pointed to Mori who was standing next to him "Were from Ouran Academy. Oh yah and this hear is Usa-Chan!" he held up his pink bunny.

A few girls (and all the guys) were completely dumbfounded by how a little kid could get into the high school without anyone noticing, but most girls were just completely at awe about how cute he was.

"Ok well uh… Hunny, Mori, please take your seats." The teacher said timidly. Did he really have to call a student Hunny?

They did as they were told and sat down at the desk behind Edward and Bella.

(Tamakis class)

Tamaki was a bit disappointed that he and Kyoua got separated in this period -considering they had been in the same class since Tamaki moved to Japan- but he still decided to make the most of it. "Hello my name is Tamaki Suoh" he said bowing to the (female) teacher "I am delighted to learn more of your language in this class Miss." (he's in English class) the teacher –not being from Ouran- didn't understand his sweet-talk. She didn't know about the background of his school –or father- and that it was just how he is and that he thought it was appropriate to treat teachers this way. So she told him to that he needed to stay after school for detention and sent him to his seat. Witch hecurled up into a ball and went emo in.

(Kyouas class)

What do you think? He nonchalantly acted like Kyoua. You know the "cool type". He became a normal high class popular student. But he was still Kyoua.

(the twins and Haruhis first class of the day. (art))

"Wow Haruhi, your really suck at this" Hikaru noted her drawing, the twins were extremely good with hand eye coordination things, video games, art, sports, they could do it all. Haruhi on the other hand was not.

"Well not all of us are Picassos" Haruhi said with her tong sticking out. Even though she dose rather suck at art, she decided she's still going to give it her best. "Hey why aren't you guys doing the whole host club thing yet? I figured you guys would have been all over that Bella girl by now."

"Normally we would have" said Kaoru

"But did you see how that girl looked at the boss when he tried that stuff?" continued Hikaru

"And not only that but did you see all the weird looks they were giving him?" Kaoru asked

And in sync they said shrugging "It looks like our host club charms won't work with these girls"

Behind them they herd clapping. When they turned around there was a boy and a girl standing behind them "Wow that was amazing!" the girl said "did you guys have to rehears to do that?"

"To do what?" the twins asked together

"To be able to talk together like that! It's so cool!" she said but the boy stayed silent

"Cool huh?" the twins exchanged a glance and stood up "Would you like to play, the witch one is Hikaru game?" ignoring the glaring guy next to her, the twins leaned towards the girl putting their faces only about a feet away from hers.

Haruhi thought 'so it's begun'

"The what game?" the girl giggled

"Well I'm Hikaru" Hikaru said

"And I'm Kaoru"

"And when we put on these hats" the boys reached into their backpacks, pulled out two hats and put them on their heads. Then they spun around and said "You guess which one of us is Hikaru!"

The girl laughed again

"So, witch one of us is Hiakru?" they asked and she pointed to the real Hikaru

"Uh-oh! You got it wrong!"

The girl laughed

"No I didn't." she said "The one on the right said he was Hikaru before you guys put on the hats. Right? And the one on the left said that he was Kaoru."

The twins and Haruhi stared in awe at the girl.

She giggled again "Hi my names Alice and this is Jasper."

(haha! I left it off at a point that would make everyone hate me! ^-^ thanks for all the rates. If I get more ill make the next chapter. Hunny Sempai? Hunny says: we'll see you then!)


	3. Chapter 3

(The long waited chapter 3! Haha!)

(lunch: host club table)

"You really expect us to eat this crap boss?" the twins asked

"Gah!" Tamaki jumped at the twins crewel but honest remark. Tamaki didn't really want to eat the schools food ether.

"Not to worry," Kyoya said coolly "I called a private caterer they should be here in a few minutes."

"So has anyone made any new friends today'" Hunny said with a smile "How about you Haru- Chan?"

"I don't really know. This girl Alice seamed kind of nice but then Hikaru and Kaoru tried to flirt with her and her boyfriend dragged her off."

"Hey that wasn't our fault." Hikaru interrupted

"Yah," Kaoru continued "We didn't know that guy was her boyfriend."

Haruhi sighed "Tamaki aren't you at least going to say something about this. They shouldn't be going around doing this stuff to random girls, right?"

Tamaki stood from his chair "Your right Haruhi. We should start a new host club! Though I think we should get some of the Idols from the school to join first."

Haruhis reply to this was "… That's not what I meant."

(twilight table)

"So how are the new transfer students?" Eric pressed

"A bit of a handful but they seem nice enough, although they don't act normally."

"What?" Jessica asked

"The tall blond one calls every girl he meets princess."

Edward chuckled "Alice said that one of the twins kissed her hand and Jasper got super pissed."

"Wow, so their even messing with the Cullens?" Mike mused "Eric did you ever figure out what a host club is?"

Eric gleamed and laughed "Yah actually I googled it like Edward said to and it said that 'Male staff catering to females.' Originally, the host clubs were girls catering to men in Japan but recently it got switched."

"What that's awful!" Angela yelled "These guys don't have like a criminal record or anything do they?"

"Excuse me" The group looked up to see the one who interrupted their conversation. It was the blond previous host club member Tamaki. "Witch one of you is Edward Cullen."

Edward cautiously said "Uh." And raised his hand.

Tamaki gleamed, snapped his fingers and called for Mori. In about two seconds Edward Cullen was hefted over Moris shoulder like a sack of flower.

Since normally people were too timid to even talk to any of the Cullens, everyone looked in awe at this sight and were too shocked to say anything about it. It wasn't until Tamaki said "Thank you" and started to walk away with the flower like sack Edward(who was also in awe) that Bella stood up and yelled "What are you doing!"

Tamaki turned around and smiled "Don't worry Miss Swan well bring him back in a little bit."

Bellas jaw dropped but then she quickly picked it back up. If the "host club" really were vampires then what could she do about it.

Then the host club gang left the lunch room with a now struggling Edward.

(In a old class room)

**Stage 1: Ask politely**

Mori set Edward down on his feet and immediately Tamaki started with his speech. "Edward Cullen. One of the most idealized men in Forks high. How would you like to be part of our host club?"

"No" Edward said calmly and started striding for the door. He wanted to get out.

Tamaki gasped at the flat rejection and went to sulk in a corner.

**Stage 2:Use the cute**

"D-Do you not like us Edward-Chan" Hunny asked with tears in his eyes

Edwards heart melted a bit. "No, I just don't want to get wrapped up in a club like yours"

"A club like ours?" the twins asked together "What's wrong with our club?"

Edward was amazed that they could even ask this. It was a host club! That's what was wrong with it!

**Stage 3:Use intelligence **

Then Kyoya stepped in "Mr. Cullen, our club isn't as bad as you and your class mates are making it out to be. We simply wish to bring happiness to every girl -or in some instants boy- who walks through are doors. No matter what that may be. In fact we even have a female member and she is now considerably happy after she joined our group." Haruhi was left at the cafeteria because the host club new she wouldn't approve of the kidnapping they just did.

Edward stood in shock. Kyoya wasn't lying. Each one of these boys was kindly hearted

"Well Mr. Cullen" Tamaki said standing up and facing everyone "What do you say? Would you like to join?"

(Hehe! Sorry everyone but this is where I will stop for now gotta keep everyone wanting more^-^ please tell me what you thought! Hunny:Horray Kat-Chan!)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Thank you sooooo much everyone for reading my Ouran Twilight story (that's what I call it) and also thank you so much for reviewing! It's my dream to become a writer so this is very good practice for me. And hearing that all of you love it makes me so happy! Now anywise, on with the Ouran kidnappers!

"What just happened?" a guys voice yelled in the silent cafeteria and was followed by a girl saying "I-I think Edward Cullen was just kidnapped."

Then laughter busted throughout the cafeteria.

(Back in the abandoned class room)

"Still the answer is no." Edward said stubbornly

"Ok fine Mr. Cullen. I was trying not to make it cost the host club anything but… how about a proposition?" Kyoya said smoothly

"Proposition?" Edward asked

"Yes," Kyoya smirked "I heard that you girlfriend Bella Swan, is reluctant to take gifts from you presents even money."

Edward nodded wondering where this was going.

"Well, what if we could put money directly into her college fund and make it so no one will know who donated it? We would be willing to use our own money or even if you like, yours. The only exception is that you would have to become a host."

Edwards jaw dropped. He could get money into Bellas fund without the host clubs help but he _couldn't _make it to where she couldn't find out who it was. And according to Kyoyas thoughts he already had means to come through with this offer.

"How long will I have to be…" he didn't want to say it "A host?"

"Just for the two weeks that where hear."

He sighed "Fine I'll do it."

**(Ok the reason it was so short was because I think it's gonna take me a while to come up with ideas of what to do next so yah… I'm sorry. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! **Hunny: we'll see you then! **oh and if any one has any ideas their welcome ^-^ thank you very much and please rate)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok well a lot of people requested that the next chapter should have twincest! I'm going to start them doing the whole host thing so hopefully I'll get it in. Cause hey I promised you! Oh and also thank you, thank you, thank you for reading this!!! Seriously you have no idea how happy I get when people say they love this story! XD you all are amazing! **

**(OK **_**warning**_**: I wrote this when I was very tired)**

**(chapter 5)**

(In the newly refurbished abandoned class room AKA: host club)

"H- How'd you get this many people to join?" Edward stuttered

Edward didn't really expect more than a couple people to show up (he wouldn't have taken the offer otherwise) but this old class room was filled with at least 30 girls!

(Tamaki starts talking)

~flash back~

(In the cafeteria the next day after "Operation: kidnap Cullen")

"My fellow class mates!" Tamaki said hoisting himself up onto a table "I've heard some gossip going around about our previous host club. I promise you ladies that it is really not as bad as you think it is. We simply wish to bring happiness to every girl in this school! We've even got your schools very own Edward Cullen to join our club!"

When all the people in the cafeteria herd this, Tamaki had to stop speaking for everyone to yell "Whaaaatttt!"

When the yelling ceased Tamaki continued "You ladies can request any of the host club members or Mr. Cullen to entertain you. We also will be serving free cake and tee." And then with a finishing smile he said "Please join us in abandoned class room 206 tomorrow afternoon."

~end of flash back~

(Tamaki finishes)

"…I see." Edward said sounding defeated.

"All right, has everyone picked who they want their host to be?" Tamaki asked the group of girls. He was replied to with a mixture of yeses and nods.

"Good" He smiled "Kyoya, the list" He held out his hand and Kyoya handed him a list with all the request for the host.

Tamakis eyes scanned the list quickly and then widened to the size of mandarin oranges. His mouth twitched a little as he said "I- I'm the least requested!.. I have NO guests!"

"What? No way!" the twins said together as they took the list from Tamakis hands.

Then after scanning the list they said "Sweet! We're the third most requested!"

"Buh- But Kyoya! I don't understand how could this happen!" Tamaki asked.

"Well you see," Kyoya explained "Edward was of course the most requested and second came in Hunny (girls hear seem to really like Hunnys brand of cuteness). The twins came in third because all the girls wanted to know what a 'brotherly love' package was. Then as for Mori and I; we're about equal because we're the calmest out of the group (regarding Edward) and finally you Tamaki. You don't give out very good first impressions to _sane_ people."

(The host club is now open for business!)

**DISCLAIMER: This is going to play out like the first episode did in Ouran but Edward takes the place for Haruhi pretty much all the lines are in the actual show though. So don't sue me I admit a lot of this is not my own work! Some parts are different though. I got it off of "Ouran High School Host Club" Season 1 disk 1 episode 1!**

Edwards group…

"So do you have any hobbies?" one girl asked

"What kind of products do you use on your skin?"

"Yes its really pretty."

Then together they all said "So why did you join the host club Edward?"

Then a very tense Edward told them in a very heartfelt way, about how Bella wouldn't accept anything he gave her and how the host club would pay for her college.

Soon the girls were dying over how sweet that was.

The Twins group…

"Then he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed!" Hikaru said laughing.

"Hiakru!" Kaoru interrupted "Don't tell them that story!" He put his thumb to his chin and pushed his own face away from his brother. "I asked you not to tell anyone that… Why are you so mean to me?"

Then Hikaru said "I'm sorry Kaoru." And he took his brothers face in his hands as he said "I didn't mean to upset you, but you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them… I'm sorry."

Kaoru looked up to his brother with tears in his eyes and said "I forgive you."

The few girls (who were not from the host club in Japan) were surprisingly calm about this.

"Aw how sweet…"

"Yah… Weird but still sweet" they smiled at the twins.

Hunny and Mori…

Mori walked in with Hunny on his back who was rubbing his eyes "Sorry," Hunny apologized "We're running late."

Mori set Hunny down on the floor next to the girls. "Hey" one girl said and another said "We've been waiting for you guys."

"Sorry, I had to wait for Takashi to get done with his kendo practice and I fell a sweep." He rubbed his eyes.

Then quietly (to not embarrass themselves the girls said "So cute!"

During this time Haruhi handed out drinks and cake, Tamaki sulked in a corner for having no guests and Kyoya calmly answered questions that the girls had.

(I promise you a big twist is coming up soon so keep reading! PLEASE RATE!!!! And sorry for having to copy the first episode (Please no one yell at me for that I spent three weeks coming up with ideas of what to do with it!!!)

Hunny: We'll see you then!


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6 woo hoo!)**

_**Sorry, I made Bella a bit paranoid. (I don't think she would be this dumb in the book)**_

There was now, hardly a doubt in her mind that the new transfer students were vampires.

Otherwise why would Edward have even joined the Host Club? He had told her himself that he would never participate in something so corrupted but if the host club were vampires too, it would make since for Edward to want to be with them right?

Bella decided to confront them.

(After school at the main entrance)

"Tamaki!" Bella ran up to the blond 'vampire' and gave him a serious look "I need to talk to you."

Tamaki gave her a full hearted smile "All right"

They walked a little bit off campus but they were still close enough to hear a few loud voices from the high school. After they stopped walking Bella asked "How did you get Edward to join your club?"

Tamaki's eyes widened for a second but then he quickly regained himself and smiled sympathetically "I'm sorry Miss Bella but I can't tell you,"

After several seconds of silence, Bella hesitantly asked "A-are you… A vampire?"

(At a hotel where the host club was staying- Haruhi's room)

"PAHAHAHAHAH!" the twins busted out with laughter "She asked you if you were a vampire? Wahahahah!"

"Idiots this isn't funny!" Tamaki yelled back at the twins "She was actually serious about it! She even asked if the rest of the host club were vampires too!" Tamaki himself didn't believe in 'vampires' but he was worried why Bella would, or why she would think that he would be one.

The twins slowly fell silent.

"I wonder if she thinks that Ed-Chan is a vampire?" Hunny asked

Mori –in response to his little blond cousin- shrugged.

"…Good point," Kyoya said finally taking interest in the conversation "Because coming up with 'the host club members are all vampires' is a pretty random first guess at why Edward would join our club."

"Maybe she's just insane" the twins said together.

"Tamaki Sempai what did you do after Bella asked that?" Haruhi asked

"I smiled and told her that we weren't. Then she just ran off."

Haruhi looked down at her shoes and contemplated this. Without looking up she said "I think we should talk to Edward."

(Okedoke well , sorry for the sucky story plot in this chapter. I promise it will get better once I'm out of all the drama so… Hunny: We'll see you then!)

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
